The Battle of Hogwarts
by PhoenixAshr4
Summary: After defending Harry against Pansy and Voldemort, Draco falls in love with Ginny.
1. Crossing Over

"I know that you are preparing to fight," a cold, clear voice echoed around the room and wormed its way into everyone's brains. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

There was silence in the Hall now, the kind of silence that presses against the eardums, that seems too huge to be contained by walls.

"Give me Harry Potter," said Voldemort's voice, "and non shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded."

"You have until midnight."

The silence swallowed them all again. Every head turned, every eye in the place seemed to have found Harry, to hold hikm frozen in the glare of thousands of invisible beams. Then a figure rose from the Slytherin table and he recognized Pansy Parkinson as she raised a shaking arm and screamed, "But he's there! Potter's _there_! Someone grab him!"

Before Harry could speak, there was a massive movement. The Gryffindors in front of him had risen and stood facing, not Harry, but the Slytherins. Then the Hufflepuffs stood, and almost at the same moment, the Ravenclaws, all of them with their backs to Harry, all of them looking towards Pansy instead, and Harry, awestruck and overwhelmed, saw wands emerging everywhere, pulled from beneath cloaks and from under sleeves.

In the sudden silence, hands trembling warily, a blond-haired boy with piercing gray eyes stood up from the Slytherin table and walked over to the large group with his wand out. _Malfoy?_ Harry thought. He looked around for Ginny. He needed her comfort. Once he found her however, he saw that her eyes were transfixed on Malfoy. Wanting to believe that it was because she was scared of what he'd do, he turned his own eyes back to the slimy little git.

" What do you want Malfoy?" yelled Harry, his voice echoing off the walls.

Without answering, and with no emotion on his pale, smooth face, he turned around to face the rest of the Slytherins, joining the ranks of Hogwarts.

**OKAY! I'd like reviews, this is my first piece!**


	2. Slapfest extravaganza

Pansy's eyes widened with horror. She sat there transfixed for a moment, then jumped off her seat just like Malfoy had done. When she pulled out her wand, Harry's heart jumped into his throat. He didn't figure she would be helping him anytime soon. As Pansy directed her wand towards Malfoy, Harry quickly cast a Shield Charm in their direction. Unable to hex Malfoy, Pansy gathered up all her courage and slapped him.

"I hate you _Malfoy_!" she said, with sheer malice in her tone.

Malfoy looked like she had slapped him. Actually, she had...

Draco P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. Pansy, the girl who had a life-long crush on me had just slapped me. Agreed, I had stood up for Potter, my worst enemy, but still!

Not knowing what else to do, I raised my own hand and slapped her, partly hopeful that she'd wake to her senses, partly just for the fun of it. It was no big secret I hated her. Everyone knew that, in fact, everyone except Pansy.

Now I finally looked up, just in time to see the fat, thick hand hurtling towards my face. _So you want to fight, huh?_ I thought, a small smile spreading over my face. _This might actually be fun._

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT COMMENTS SO I CAN IMPROVE!**


	3. Draco

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 3! Sorry for not updating earlier, school leaves me NO TIME! Please Review! :) Oh, and check out my Maximum Ride fanfic, A Very Maxy Christmas. I need reviews people! :)**

* * *

><p>Ginny P.O.V.<p>

I was staring at Malfoy. Ever since my first year, there was something about him that captured me. I didn't know what, but it scared me. A little. I mean, It's not like he'd like me back, right? I _am_ a blood traitor after all... but still. There was that small chance, that small possibility, and I will hold on to it for all it's worth.

I stared at him, trying to not let it show through, hoping my longing didn't show through my face.

Then Harry sidled up to me, (**A/N: Way to ruin the moment Harry!**) a concerned look on his face. I immediatley tore my gaze away from Draco. _Draco? When did he become Draco?_, and looked at Harry.

HHis crystal green eyes, that had melted the hearts of so many other girls, had no effect on me. I preffered the silky gray of someone else...

_Draco._

Draco. It sounded so right in my head, coiling around me with warmth. As I tried to work up the courage to tell Harry, I found that I couldn't. It didn't seem right, and I felt like there was a powerful magic protecting me, a magic that would disappear the moment I spoke Draco's name.

_Draco._

For now I relished it in my head, waiting for the chance that someday, hopefully someday soon, I would use it in all its blazing glory, swirling on my tongue, making me feel all warm and happy and just plain _beautiful_ inside.

_Draco._


	4. AN:

**A/N: I am offically discontinuing this story. It sucks, and I have one reader/reviewer. I may start this again better someday, but for now, I'm done with it. It was my first story, and I'm sad to let it go, but hopefully one day I can make it better. Au Revoir, dear reader(s). :)**

* * *

><p><em>Draco<em>


End file.
